


Mr. & Mrs. Good Mood

by lizandletdie



Series: Mr. Good Mood [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Rumbelle is Hope, Wedding, floof family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Belle's reflections on her wedding and reception. Her friendship with Neal is changing, but the happily ever after is imminent.





	Mr. & Mrs. Good Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: I don't get quite to Neal's toast because tbh nothing I could come up with was good enough for him. But I hope the rest of it is adorable.

Belle wished she could stop time for just a moment so she could be sure to remember every detail of her wedding, but there was no stopping it as the officiant went on and on about the joys of marriage. She caught a glimpse of Gideon – almost three full months old now – in Neal’s arms behind her almost-husband and that just solidified how perfect this all was. It was still all a strange little dream and she couldn’t even believe it was coming true.

It was all so damn fantastic. She was getting married and it was almost everything she’d ever dreamed of. Sure, when she’d been a little girl planning her wedding she hadn’t really expected to already be a mother but she also hadn’t thought that she’d have a fiance who would do most of the planning for her or one who would take their baby to work with him so she didn’t have to worry about going back to work after her maternity leave was over. Which, of course, didn’t stop her from joining them for lunch every single day. Maybe it had been a little awkward explaining to her father that the older boyfriend she’d moved in with had become her baby daddy and was about to be her husband, but at least she hadn’t been the one who had to deal with telling Neal he was going to be a big brother. She hadn’t been involved with the conversation, but from what she’d overheard on Joshua’s end he had taken it about as well as they’d expected – which was to say he’d had a minor freak out and then called back twenty minutes later to apologize and say he was happy for them. And he had been, really. He’d been as supportive as they could possibly have asked for, even going to the hospital to meet Gideon the day he was born and driving down a few days before the wedding to help out with things. It was really starting to feel like a real, live family.

The officiant led Belle through her vows before turning to Joshua to lead him through the same words she’d already repeated.

"Mirabelle,” he said. “I take you as my wife, with your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

He looked like he was about to cry, and she knew if he did then she would. Thank God for waterproof mascara, at least. It was all just so damn perfect she couldn’t believe any of it.

 

The wedding had been amazing, but the reception was the best part. Belle was pretty sure she could sleep for a week after all of this, even though the baby was still going to need to be fed and changed and put to sleep pretty consistently for awhile yet. She’d get her honeymoon, just not until Gideon was closer to six months and more settled. Her dad had agreed to take him for a little while so they could go on a proper trip, and he’d watch the baby tonight, too.

For right now, though, it was just Belle and Gideon sitting at the head table and watching all her friends and family have fun. He still needed help holding his head upright, but he loved being held so he could see people and get fawned over. Joshua was someplace, but he’d been with her the whole night and he’d be back when he was ready.

“Hey, is this seat saved?” She turned to see Neal standing just behind her in his suit. He definitely cleaned up nicer than she’d thought he would from when they were living together.

“It’s your dad’s, but he’s wandered off somewhere.”

“He’s probably taking a breather outside, he’s not great with crowds.”

“Probably. But he’ll be back.” She bounced the baby a little and he cooed happily. Joshua never would stay away from the baby that long if he could help it, and neither would she.

“Congratulations, by the way,” Neal said. “I’m really happy for you guys. I know you were both worried about everything but I think you made a good choice.”

“Thank you. That really means a lot to me.”

"So," he said, looking around the room. " _Mirabelle,_ huh?"

"Shut up," she shot back, trying not to giggle. "It's a family name."

"Nah, it's pretty. Still, just can't see you as anything but 'Belle.'"

"And if you call me anything else I'll start signing all your birthday cards  _love, Mom and Dad._ "

Neal grimaced good naturedly and picked up a toy off the table to dangle at Gideon and for a few minutes they were both silent. 

“Oh, before I forget, here.” Neal reached into the inner pocket of his suit and pulled out a long ribbon with her engagement ring tied to the end and started untying the knot that held the two pieces together. “I thought it’d be harder to lose if I had it on something.”

“I’m glad you remembered,” she said as she took the ring from him. “I almost completely forgot with everything else.”

Neal had been tasked with holding onto her engagement ring during the ceremony since he was already holding the wedding bands and the ‘ring bearer.’ He’d made a few jokes about hitting a pawn shop before the ceremony to see what he could get, though Belle had just retorted that since his father owned the only pawn shop in town he wasn’t likely to get very far with any of it. They were both trying to keep things normal between them, though she thought they might need awhile longer to settle into a new normal. She’d gone from his best friend and roommate to his brother’s mom and that was a big, big change to go through even if she had been his dad’s girlfriend for a few years now. The boundaries were different, and she missed the way things were but she still wouldn’t change any of it.

Gideon started fussing and Belle bounced him a little bit trying to soothe him.

“Here,” Neal said. “Want me to hold him?”

“Oh, it’ll be okay, I think he’s just hungry.”

“Do you have the stuff for his bottles?”

“Yeah, in the diaper bag under my seat.”

Neal leaned down and grabbed the bag, fishing out the premeasured formula and one of the bottles of water and preparing a bottle for her while she tried to keep Gideon from breaking out in a full on scream. As soon as she had the bottle she popped it in the baby’s mouth and he instantly calmed down. She was hoping that his little baby suit survived the day because he looked so cute in the soft white dress shirt, red bowtie, and grey vest and shorts, but she had accepted that it probably wouldn’t escape this without a little bit of something gross on it.

“So are you and Emma thinking of kids anytime soon?” she asked.

“Not any time soon I hope,” Neal said. “But you never know. Accidents happen.”

“Yeah,” Belle replied with a smile towards her baby. “Accidents are always a possibility.”

They sat in silence for a little while, and then Joshua was there – her _husband_ was there. She still couldn’t stop smiling thinking about that. They were married! They were really, truly, honestly _married!_

“Hey,” Joshua said, leaning down to kiss her quickly. “How are you two doing?”

Belle looked over at Neal and then down to Gideon before back to her husband.

“We’re great,” she said. “Really, really good.”

“Yeah, just waiting for you,” Neal added. “Of course, now that you’re back it’s time for my toast.”

He jumped to his feet eagerly and hurried off towards the DJ. Joshua watched for a second before sitting down in the chair Neal had just vacated. Gideon had finished his bottle by then, so Belle set the bottle down on the table in front of her and shifted him to her other arm.

“Here, let me take him,” Joshua said, reaching out for the baby. “You’ve had him all day, you must be worn out.”

She happily swapped the baby into his arms and took a long look at her little family. She had her husband and her son, and her best friend was over at the DJ holding a microphone and whispering something to him. Her dad was talking with one of her cousins by the bar and seemed to be having a good time. It was the happiest she’d ever been in her entire life, and she hoped that the rest of it would even be half this good.


End file.
